Sorpresas y Olvidos
by Kmiya
Summary: Nunca fue una fecha especial para mi, nunca le dí importancia a ese día. Pero tampoco nunca creí que sería tan doloroso que ellos lo olvidaran.


**¤ Advertencia:** Semi-UA. Post-anime, pequeños toques shonen-ai casi imperceptibles.  
**¤ Notas:** Este fic lo había hecho hace tiempo (cuando aún tenía la tabla de manta para 100fics_esp). Pero vuelvo a subirlo porque le modifiqué algunas cosas. Además, ya el sábado es el cumple de Manta.

* * *

**Sorpresas y Olvidos **

_Cuando se oculta la luna_

Sus ojos se abrieron al tener que despertar de pronto, puesto que creyó haber sentido algo extraño en su habitación o cerca de la misma. Su mirada se quedó fija en el techo mientras su respiración se volvía tranquila, casi imperceptible, tratando de sentir aquello nuevamente, solo para asegurarse que no había sido imaginación suya, pero el tiempo pasó y nada sucedió. Parpadeó un poco, confundido, pero al final terminó soltando un suspiro algo resignado cuando notó que no había sucedido nada y que no podría volver a consolar el sueño nuevamente.

El silencio parecía dominar de lleno su habitación, solamente roto por el suave sonido que producía el reloj. Giró su cabeza mirándolo con curiosidad, para después maldecir internamente cuando su cerebro logró captar la hora que era. Las cuatro de la mañana. Ahora si que podía estar seguro que aquel sonido solo había sido un producto de su imaginación, puesto que en ese lugar las personas (o espíritus) no eran precisamente madrugadores.

Rascándose un poco la cabeza, se sentó en su futon con aire un poco adormilado. Se restregó un ojo mientras un pequeño bostezo escapaba de sus labios. Aquello no estaba bien, él debería de estar disfrutando aquellas horas de sueño más que nunca. Sabía que no tenía clases hasta dentro de tres días y estaba seguro que aquel día no tenía nada de especial. Bueno, sentía que su mente le decía que aquello último no era precisamente correcto, pero eso lo investigaría después.

Su vista vagó por su oscura habitación, tratando de encontrar algo con lo cual entretenerse. Esta se posó sobre su laptop pero descartó la idea rápidamente, tal vez sería mejor intentar otra cosa para variar. Fue ahí cuando lo diviso, del otro lado de la habitación y colgado en la pared se encontraba un calendario, en el cual se podía ver claramente la fecha de ese día: **5 de Septiembre**.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hasta tomar el calendario entre sus manos, observando aquel número como si no pudiera creerlo. Es ahí cuando una gran sonrisa se posó en su rostro y sus ojos parecían brillar.

―_Hoy es el día _―pensó con una alegría indescriptible, mientras sus manos parecían temblar de la emoción que sentía. Pero tan rápido como había llegado, ese sentimiento desapareció y la alegría de su rostro se volvió melancolía.

¿Cómo alegrarse? A nadie le había dicho lo que significaba ese día para él. De hecho, en todos ese tiempo que llevaban de conocerse nadie le había preguntado –y hasta temía que nadie se interesaría-. Pero, ahora era diferente ¿no? Ya llevaba más de dos meses viviendo con ellos, y tenía que admitir que las cosas iban mucho mejor de lo que creyó en un principio.

La vida en la pensión era más distinta de lo que nunca llegó a imaginar. Ya no era un invitado ahí, ya no era más un simple observador en las peleas. Ahora participaba –en menor medida claro, aún era un novato-, ahora comprendía muchísimo mejor la relación de sus amigos con sus espíritus –y es que él agradecía enormemente que Mosuke lo haya acompañado desde que llego ahí-.

Tuvo. No. Quiso tener la esperanza de que ellos habían investigado por su cuenta, incluso de que Mosuke les hubiera comentado algo sobre ese día -y es que solamente a él le había contado muchos secretos personales, puesto que consideraba que debían conocerse mejor para poder trabajar juntos-, pero sabía que Mosuke era muy respetuoso y él mismo le había dicho que no comentara nada de su cumpleaños.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y la pequeña alegría que le había embargado escapó totalmente.

Volvió a colgar el calendario en su lugar, no tenía sentido que pensara en eso, nada iba a cambiar, aunque ahora agradecía de que al menos podía pasar ese día con sus amigos, no importaba si ellos no lo sabían.

Observó nuevamente el reloj, faltaba media hora para que fueran las cinco de la mañana. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro suavemente, sería mejor que se levantara de una vez y así, tal vez, pudiera sorprender a sus amigos con un buen desayuno. Era curioso, nunca había hecho –ni le habían importado- cosas tan triviales como hacer la comida o su cumpleaños,. tal vez la manera en la que fue criado tenía algo que ver.

Como sea, el día ya había comenzado para él y era mejor empezarlo bien.

-

_Cuando el sol esta a la mitad_

Pateó una roca con enojo reprimido mientras caminaba con la cabeza gacha. Estaba completamente solo, así lo había pedido y así se lo habían concedido.

Nadie había dicho nada, al parecer había tenido razón y ellos no sabían nada de nada, pero aquello solo hacía que se deprimiera aún más.

Había empezado muy bien _su_ día, se había esmerado más de lo normal en la preparación del desayuno y cuando todos despertaron le agradecieron su esfuerzo, pero las palabras de su mejor amigo eran las que nublaron su día.

―_¡Wow! Manta ¡Ahora si que te pasaste! ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo en especial?_

Y él solamente lo había negado. «_Tuve ganas de sorprenderlos_» fueron sus simples palabras. Yoh solo había sonreído contento, Anna parecía haber aceptado esa comida, Horo-Horo ni dijo nada –de lo atragantado que estaba-, Pilika y Tamao le agradecieron el gesto y Ren... él le había mirado unos instantes, de una manera que aún no podía definir, para después hacer como todos y desayunar.

Y así había sido todo el día. Anna les había puesto un entrenamiento_ ligero_ –aunque Ryu no había tenido tanta suerte y solo porque se había quedado dormido más de la cuenta-, Tamao y Pilika viendo la televisión y Ren disfrutando de la escena.

En el primer momento en que les habían dejado un descanso él se retiro del lugar.

Sus ojos observaron el cielo, dedujo que sería como medio día por la posición del sol y volvió a suspirar.

―_¿Este es tu mejor cumpleaños? _―Le preguntó una voz en su cabeza y él solamente negó más deprimido.

Tal vez era muy distinto pasar inadvertido en su casa, escaparse con sus amigos y disfrutar el día a pasar inadvertido en la Pensión y por sus propios amigos.

Al parecer nunca podía tener lo que en verdad deseaba.

Volvió a patear otra piedra que se encontró por ahí, metiendo sus manos en la bolsa de su pantalón. Cuando alzó la visa, para observar el camino, no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el lugar a donde había llegado.

El cementerio.

Ladeó la cabeza extrañado ¿Qué hacía en ese lugar? Se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, al menos había encontrado un buen lugar para descansar y meditar.

-

_Cuando ya no es tarde pero tampoco es de noche_

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear y fue ahí que notó como las horas se habían pasado mientras el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Se levantó con algo de molestia pues todo su cuerpo se encontraba adolorido por haber estado sentado en aquella posición por más de cinco horas. Se rascó la cabeza, preguntándose si se había quedado dormido en algún momento, pero fue cuando un pensamiento más _pesimista_ lo invadió.

Nadie parecía haber ido a buscarlo, y es ahí cuando se preguntaba si en verdad les importaba a sus amigos.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, queriendo alejar esos pensamientos. No podía, ¡No debía pensar de esa manera! ¡No de ellos! No de sus amigos.

Volvió a suspirar, dejándose caer nuevamente entre las raíces del árbol, observando como lentamente la ciudad comenzaba a iluminarse, pero el prefería ver las estrellas, porque estaban hermosas.

―Increíble, ese idiota si que te ha pegado malas mañas ―murmuró una voz, con deje de burla, a las espaldas del pequeño.

Manta se puso de pie por inercia –hasta podría decirse que en modo de defensa-, solo para bajar las manos desconcertado al verlo a _él_ en ese lugar.

―¿Ren? ―dijo incrédulo, solo logrando que el joven chino soltara una risa claramente burlona.

―Vaya, sabía que era mala idea que vivieras junto con Yoh, él solo te hecha a perder el cerebro ―Manta bufó haciendo que Tao se cruzara de brazos, sonriendo divertido ante la mirada de indignación que tenía el pequeño japonés.

―¡No digas eso! Yoh es una gran persona.

―Si, y por eso te ha dejado aquí solo todo este tiempo ―Las palabras de Ren Tao parecían tener _conocimiento de causa_ y aquello si que desarmó totalmente al joven Oyamada. ¿A qué se refería? Acaso... ¿Acaso sabía lo que ese día significaba para él?

Negó con la cabeza, aquello era imposible.

Volvió a sentarse, o más bien, a dejarse caer, y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos. No lo notó por la posición, pero el rostro de Ren demostró clara preocupación por su amigo. Se acercó a él con paso calmado hasta quedar a un lado, pero su vista estaba fija en el paisaje, tratando de parecer lo más indiferente posible.

―¿Por qué decidiste quedarte aquí solo y no decir nada? ―preguntó después de que el silencio llenara el lugar, logrando que, de entre los dedos que aún permanecían ocultando el rostro del castaño, un ojo le mirara confundido.

―¿Cómo te enteraste?

Ren guardó silencio, no sabía si debía ser totalmente sincero o solo en parte. Sus ojos dorados le miraron de reojo y pudo notar, a pesar de que su rostro aún estaba oculto, el dolor que quería ocultar. Sonrió de medio lado.

―La vez que me prestaste tu laptop, tenías un calendario de cumpleaños abierto.

Manta se destapó el rostro, parpadeando sorprendido, cuando una sonrisa media socarrona se posó en su rostro haciendo que Ren le mirara algo confundido.

―¿Qué?

―¿Desde cuando eres fisgón? ―Un color rojizo se posó en las mejillas del chino, logrando sacarle una risa divertida al castaño, haciendo que el otro bufara.

―No fue con intención.

Manta siguió riendo y es que no era muy común ver ese tipo de reacciones en su amigo.

Ren no le dijo nada más, estaba agradecido de cierta forma porque Manta –y aún no lograba saber como, pero sospechaba que Bason y su hermana tenían algo que ver- tenía un recordatorio para celebrar su cumpleaños. Volvió a mirarlo de reojo, ya era tiempo, el pobre ya había sufrido lo suficiente.

―Uhm... te parece si... pasamos por un pastel o algo ―La risa de Manta se corto de tajo para verlo incrédulo, pero Ren no le regresaba la mirada―. Tengo antojo de algo dulce ―Fue su "justificación" y el castaño sonrió agradecido.

―Si, me parece bien.

Se puso de pie y ambos se encaminaron fuera de aquel cementerio, buscando alguna pastelería y tienda, puesto que también debían comprar la leche de Ren.

Manta estaba contento, la verdad le resultaba muy curioso el carácter de Ren y ahora comprendía porque Yoh confiaba tanto en él, no era malo solo tímido.

―Por cierto ―murmuró el de ojos dorados―. Tal vez sea tarde pero... ―Manta le miró con curiosidad y sonrió de lado al ver el pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro―... Feliz cumpleaños ―Y adelantó sus pasos para hacer un poco de distancia entre ambos.

Oyamada sonrió divertido mientras meneaba la cabeza, tal vez para muchos no era la gran cosa pero para él significaba mucho.

―_Gracias, Ren_.

-

_Cuando ya es completamente noche_

Se habían emocionado un poco en la pastelería y al final traían panes y pequeñas tartas para todos. Se encontraban platicando de lo más tranquilos, Manta sentía que la amistad entre ambos había crecido un poco después de aquel episodio y estaba agradecido.

Cuando llegaron a la Pensión se la encontraron completamente a oscuras, cosa que sacó un poquito de onda al castaño, mas Ren se quedó callado mirando el lugar con el ceño algo fruncido.

―¿Ya se han dormido? ¿Tan temprano? ―preguntó extrañado Manta, mientras observaba su reloj, apenas eran las diez de la noche. Ren no dijo nada, solo caminó y abrió la puerta.

―Si es así entonces cenamos y les dejamos los pasteles para mañana.

Manta le dio la razón, no tenía caso preocuparse por eso, aunque una pequeña punzada se dejo sentir en su pecho y aquella sonrisa melancólica se volvió a posar en su rostro.

―_El día esta llegando a su fin y nada..._

Ren volvió a mirarlo de reojo por una última vez, sonriendo un poco, para entrar completamente a la casa, o más bien al salón. Manta se extrañó pero sólo se encogió de hombros y lo siguió. Lo extraño fue que al entrar Tao no parecía tener intenciones de quitar aquella oscuridad.

―¿Ren? ¿Por qué no prendes las luces?

Caminó un poco y terminó golpeándose con una mesa, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

―¡Vaya! Que boquita te cargas ―comentó una voz totalmente divertida.

―¿Horo-Horo? ―preguntó extrañado Manta y en ese momento las luces se prendieron, cegándolo un poco.

―¡¡¡¡¡SORPRESA!!!!!

Y ahí estaban todos sus amigos, tanto humanos como espíritus, incluso Jun y Pai Long. En la mesa había varios paquetes como regalos y un rico olor a comida comenzó a salir de la cocina, la cual no había podido percibir por andar sumergido en su pequeño mundo.

Estaba paralizado, confundido y sorprendido. Yoh sonrió divertido al ver esa reacción y miró de reojo a Ren, quien estaba recargado con los brazos cruzados en la pared cerca de la esquina. Éste le regresó la mirada con su típica sonrisa burlona. Yoh se acercó a su mejor amigo y posó una mano sobre su hombro, haciendo que este reaccionara y le mirara extrañado.

―¿Crees que no íbamos a saber sobre este día?

Manta parpadeó e iba a preguntar como lo supo cuando sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, al voltear notó la sonrisa de Ren. Su mirada pasó del chino al despreocupado castaño y termino sonriendo.

―Debí suponerlo ―dijo simplemente y todos rieron.

―¡Bien! A disfrutar de esta fiesta ―Anunció Ryu, mientras comenzaba a servir los platillos y bebidas.

Yoh posó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Manta, en un abrazo amistoso.

―Luego le agradeces, que mira que le costo trabajo expresar su _preocupación_ al creer que no te haríamos nada ―Le susurró a Manta en el oído, sacándole una pequeña risa―. Y feliz cumpleaños ―dijo antes de separarse, dándole un pequeño apretón en el hombro.

En esa parte de la casa se quedaron un poquito rezagados Ren y Manta. El primero disimulando estar entretenido observando las tonterías de los demás y el segundo analizando todo lo sucedido, tal vez intentando convencerse de que no era un sueño. Al final se volteo para quedar frente a frente del joven Tao, quien también lo miró a los ojos.

―Mucha gracias, Ren. En serio ―Y sonrió, con aquella ternura que le era natural.

Ren se descolocó un poco, no acostumbrado a tanta amabilidad de alguien que no fuera su hermana, Bason o el idiota aquel. Se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada levemente sonrojado.

―Para eso están los amigos.

Y eso fue suficiente para que ese día –aunque fuera ya de noche- se convirtiera en el mejor de todos para Manta.

De lo que no se pudo enterar y tal vez lo haría hasta el día siguiente, fue de la pequeña visita que hubo a último minuto, de aquella pequeña de cabello castaño claro –casi rubio- que fue hasta la pensión y observó todo lo sucedido desde afuera, que sonrió con alegría y tristeza combinada, dejando un pequeño paquete en el patio y rogaba por la felicidad de aquella persona.

―Qué tengas un feliz cumpleaños, hermano ―murmuró antes de salir corriendo de ese lugar, haciendo sonreír sin saber a dos grandes amigos que si fueron testigos de aquel acto.

―El joven Manta es una persona afortunada ―dijo el samurai, mientras ambos seguían en el techo, observando el paisaje.

―Si, tiene amigos que lo quieren, pero también el cariño sincero de alguien de su familia ―le contestó el herrero mirando hacía abajo.

―Y además tiene un buen compañero.

―Pero creo que merece más que eso ―Se notaba la preocupación en sus palabras.

―Y lo tendrá, créeme, alguien tan bueno como el siempre recibe cosas buenas.

Y Mosuke sabía que Amidamaru tenía razón, al menos en ese aspecto.

Manta Oyamada estaba muy alegre, su vida iba cambiando de poco a poco y al fin, después de la soledad en la que vivió mucho tiempo, conocía el aprecio sincero.

Pero de algo si estaba seguro, su cumpleaños sería una de sus fechas favoritas, pero también esperaría con ansias el cumpleaños de Ren, solo para poder regresarle el gran favor que le hizo.

Al fin y al cabo el tiempo pasaba muy rápido y Enero no parecía tan lejano como se suponía.

* * *

¤ **Palabras:** 2,797.  
**¤ Aclaraciones:**  
- **05 de Septiembre: **Cumpleaños de Manta Oyamada**.**  
- **01 de Enero:** Cumpleaños de Ren Tao.  
**¤ Notas 2:** Por si no lo saben, mi OTP es el Yoh/Ren, de ahí los toques, pero creo que también me salió algo Ren/Manta xD (no niego que el trío también es lindo) .


End file.
